


A Flood's Halloween

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Chocobo costumes, Floods being cute, Floods in costumes, Gen, Halloween, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: After years of being forced to consider each other enemies, Ventus and Vanitas finally get to just be themselves together in time for Halloween. Wanting to show the small herd of Floods they take care of that Halloween is a fun holiday, they spend the day fighting with getting the creatures into costumes and just spend the day enjoying their new lives without the threat of another Keyblade War.
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Flood's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This was my SFW piece for the KH Halloween Zine and now that we have permission to post, here's the fluff!

Ventus let out a sigh as he helped a fidgeting flood into a Cinderella dress, softly booping the small creature’s nose to get it to calm down. “I can’t help you if you keep struggling, Envy.”

The small unversed chittered as if to argue before staying still so its master’s other half could help it into its costume. Once the blond was sure the small creature wasn’t about to lose its costume while flitting around the house, he gave its head a soft pat to signal that it could go play. Envy chittered happily as it darted off to find its master and show him the costume it was wearing. After its sibling darted off, another flood peeked from the pocket of Ven’s hoodie to see if it was its turn yet. 

“Are you ready, Terror?”

The smallest of all the floods nodded happily before crawling out of Ven’s pocket and up onto the table. It looked up at his master’s lighter half with excitement in its tiny red eyes, holding its tiny arms out to help the blond put its costume on. Ventus helped work the flood’s arms into the white shirt of the pirate costume it had picked out. 

“Time to put your pants on, buddy.” Ventus coaxed as he held the black pants up for the flood. 

Terror chittered happily as it climbed into the proffered pants before grabbing the tiny pirate hat and putting it on. The unversed chittered happily before holding its arms up to be picked up. Ventus smiled as he picked up the smallest of his gaggle of floods, carrying it out to the living room where he had left his other half waiting with the creatures’ treat bags. Vanitas looked at the other Keyblade wielder with an unamused expression, the five other floods climbing on him in their assorted children’s costumes trying to show him how they all looked. 

“Want me to watch them while you get changed?” Ventus asked, trying his hardest not to laugh as Terror reached out to join its kin in clamoring for their master’s attention.

“Do I have to?” Vanitas asked in a tone that made it clear he was more than ready for the small creatures to fall asleep. 

“They won’t stop pestering you until you do,” the blond warned as he set the smallest of the floods on his darker half’s chest. 

Vanitas rolled his eyes and softly patted the tops of each of his floods’ heads, gently moving the six creatures off him so he could stand. “Fine, just don’t let Anguish get any closer to the treat bags or it’ll eat all the candy before any of the others get theirs.” 

Ventus nodded and softly plopped down onto the couch, letting the six costumed creatures climb onto him happily. Greed clung to Anguish, their matching Anna and Elsa costumes making the Keyblade wielder smile as he watched them cuddle on his lap. These were creatures created by the negative emotions of his other half, creatures made only to hurt others, creatures of suffering and sadness, and yet here they were in halloween costumes excitedly showing each other how cute they were. Something about the fact they could be so tame after all the time he’d spent destroying them was refreshing. 

Pain softly pat Ven’s face to get his attention, showing that it was having trouble keeping its moogle hood on because of its antennae. Ventus couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he helped the small creature by cutting two holes in the hood for its antennae to stick through, the way these small floods were acting was somewhere between cats and children with how needy they were and how much they wanted his attention. 

He softly poked at Fear’s pudgy belly, watching the small flood cover its stomach with its tiny hands before attempting to hide in the hood of its Winnie the Pooh onesie. After a few minutes of being alone with the excited hoard of small unversed, Ventus heard the door to his other half's room open and looked up to see a less-than-enthusiastic Vanitas walking back into the room he was in wearing a black chocobo onesie. Terror saw its master and flitted to him excitedly, holding its hands up to be picked up.

"This is so stupid…" Vanitas mumbled, reaching down to pick up his unversed before walking over to sit on the couch. 

"You're just mad because we can't trick-or-treat with the floods." Ventus teased, sticking his tongue out playfully before running off to change into his own costume when Vanitas threw Terror's hat at him.

The small unversed chittered grumpily as it wiggled out of its master's hold to retrieve its thrown hat, seeming to pout as it put its hat on and sat on the opposite side of the couch that Vanitas was on. Glancing around to make sure no one else was watching, the black-haired Keyblade wielder picked up the smallest of his unversed and rocked it apologetically. Terror seemed to smile and hugged its master as an apology for pouting. 

"How are you still so small? Is that dusk picking on you again?" Vanitas asked as he looked over the unversed he was holding to make sure it wasn't injured. 

Terror shook its head and wiggled out of Vanitas' grasp again to sit on his lap, content just to be with its master and siblings for the holiday. Fear heard Ven's bedroom door open and let out a squeak-like sound as it peeked down the hall and held its arms up to be picked up. Pain joined its sibling in begging to be picked up as the blond stepped out of his room in a yellow chocobo onesie matching the one Vanitas was wearing. Ventus couldn't help but laugh as he picked up the two unversed and looked up at his darker half with his usual bright smile. 

Vanitas rolled his eyes while the floods all rushed over to hug his light half, watching as Ven carefully walked over to join him on the couch. The small creatures all joined the pair with happy chitters as they looked over the two fluffy chocobo costumes. Fear patted its master’s cheek and chittered excitedly, its eyes seeming to shine as it asked a question to its creator. 

“You want your treat bag?” Vanitas asked as he picked up the chubby creature. “Are you sure you even need one? You sure look like you’ve already had enough treats.”

Fear let out a grumpy sounding squeak as it covered its belly with its front paws. Vanitas let out a laugh as he listened to the small creature yell at him for his comment. The pudgy little creature wiggled out of its master’s grip before flitting over to Ventus, asking the blond for its treat bag. While Ven couldn’t understand exactly what the small creature was saying, he had gotten to the point where he could understand what the different sounds the creatures made when they wanted things. 

“Alright, I’ll get your treat bag. You stay with your dad while I get it though, okay?” Ventus explained as he gently set the small creature on Vanitas’ lap. 

Fear let out an excited squeak as it cuddled with its master. Ventus smiled as he watched all six of the small creatures cuddle with his darker half, taking a picture with his gummiphone before walking to the kitchen to get the small goodie bags he’d put together with Vanitas for them. He carried the bags back, sitting on the floor before handing one to each creature. 

The floods all squeaked excitedly as they climbed off their master and sat on the couch with their goodie bags, handing Ven the ribbons that tied their bags before going through their candies. Envy looked through its siblings’ candies, trading a pack of gummies with Terror for its peanut butter cup. The larger unversed all traded with their much smaller sibling to make sure it had all of its favorite candies before they started eating their treats. Terror carried its treat bag as it climbed into Ventus’ lap and showed him how many tasty treats it had.

“You got all your favorites, good for you!” Ven praised before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the top of the small creature’s head. 

Terror let out a happy squeak as it settled on the lap of his master’s other half. Vanitas softly pet Greed as it cuddled with him, keeping an eye on all of his unversed as they ate candy and played with each other, turning on a movie for them to watch. Fear and Anguish traded crayons with each other as they drew pictures of pumpkins and ghosts together. 

The way these small creatures played together and ate candy while watching cartoons was so different from the life they would have had before the final battle in the Keyblade Graveyard. After living with Ventus for the many comfortable months he had, Vanitas was glad these creatures born of his negative emotions had the chance for a happy life. He watched them calmly, continuing to pet Greed as it quietly slept on his chest. The floods started to lose steam after a few hours and piled into Ven and Vanitas’ laps as they started to doze off. Ven bit back a laugh as he looked up at his darker half before gathering two creatures in his lap. 

“I’ll tuck Terror and Pain in real quick and come help you,” the blond said before walking down the hall with the two unversed in his arms. 

He was careful not to wake the floods he was carrying as he opened the bedroom door, gently setting them in their small beds and tucking them in before hurrying to the living room to help Vanitas. Ventus picked up Anguish and Envy, soothing them back to sleep while his partner stood up with the two creatures he was holding and started on his way to their bedroom. Vanitas carefully placed Greed in the same bed as Anguish, tucking it in with its twin and softly patting their pudgy bellies before moving to tuck Fear in. Fear let out a confused squeak in its sleep, relaxing as it was handed a small teddy bear. Ventus took another picture of the sleeping floods before guiding his partner from the bedroom into the den.

“Thanks for doing this tonight Vanitas; they really enjoyed it,” Ven whispered as he reached into his pocket, handing his other half a small bag. “This one’s yours.” 

Vanitas stared at the bag he was handed for a moment that felt like an eternity before opening it. Inside it was a keychain that looked similar to one of the keychains Ventus had, the one that belonged to a Keyblade called Lost Memory. Where Ven’s was white and missing part of its heart on the right side, this one was black and was missing everything except a small piece on the right side. This was the piece that was missing from Ventus’ keychain.

“I asked Master Yen Sid to help me with it. It’s the part that’s missing from mine, the part that belongs to you.” Ventus explained as he pulled his own keychain out of his other pocket to hold it up. “Two parts of a whole.”

“Two parts of a whole…” Vanitas whispered while he rolled the keychain over in his hand before holding it up to the light. “The part that belongs to me…” 

“I’m glad you’re here and that we can celebrate holidays together like this, Vanitas. Happy Halloween!” 

Vanitas put his new keychain in his pocket before looking up at his partner with a smile. “Happy Halloween.”


End file.
